The Tough Battle Has Started
is the first episode of The Amazing Race: 2. Summary The ten teams start their journey. Step-sisters Cleo and Petunia, sisters Allison and Billy, fiancees Gregory and Lillian, colleagues Brick and Derrick, former High-School rivals Ali and Brianna, siblings Robin and Bella, school classmates Maggie and Wendela, father and son Rogeur and Xavier, LARPers Bologne and Giselle and DJ's Tony and Jack are ready to start the race of their lives. After a short introduction, all teams start the race and the game begins. Having a early lead, Rogeur and Xavier are currently in first place. Xavier tells the viewers that he and his dad have done a lot of practice and he sees him and his dad going really far. Rogeur says that he doesn't want to disappoint his son and he's ready to go really far. Going very strong as well are siblings Bella and Robin. Robin says that he's not afraid of going early since he knows he and his sister are both big competitors. Bella rolls her eyes and says that Robin's ego might be an obstacle later in the race but as of now, they're in a good spot. While those two teams are on a good start, step-sisters Cleo and Petunia struggle early on. Cleo dropped one of the plastic water bottles while running. Petunia's snappy attitude doesn't help the case. Petunia tells the viewers that she and her step-sister haven't gotten really along but in this race they will, making Cleo glare at Petunia. Bologne and Giselle have slown down a bit too. Bologne states that keeping your energy for later is a better strategy. Giselle agrees. Tony and Jack pass the two role players. Jack grins as he knows there will be many points where they can relax. He won't inform the two 'weirdos'. The first pit-stop is the airport to Mexico. There, they have to take one of the planes. There are three planes. The first one has three spots for the first three teams, the second plane has also three spots and the last plane has four spots. However, before they get to take the plane they first have to accomplish the roadblock. Rogeur and Xavier arrive as first at the airport and grab the challenge ticket. Rogeur reads it and states that one of them has to find the airplane ticket somewhere at the top of the building. Xavier says he's doing it and runs while Rogeur waits. Not long after Xavier leaves, Robin and Bella arrive with Brick and Derrick behind them. Both teams quickly read everything. Brick and Robin head to the top of the building. Brick tells the viewers that he and Derrick have always been good friends and they can communicate very well. Ali and Brianna then arrive. Al says that Brianna should do the first roadblock so he can do something heavier next round. Brianna frowns and doesn't agree, she's scared of big heights. After a tiny discussion, Al goes with Brianna grinning. Derrick and Rogeur look at each other and raise their eyebrows. After a while, all teams have reached the airport. Xavier managed to return first, taking the first plane. He's followed by Robin and Al. The three teams take the first plane. Right after the plane leaves, Brick returns and notices that he was too late. He sighs but gets support from his friend. Gregory is currently at the top of the building and looks for one of the tickets together with Wendela. They both see a ticket and run for it. Gregory manages to get it and runs away. Gregory states to the viewers that he's not a selfish person at all but in this competition, he will. He wants to win. Wendela soon enough finds her own ticket, causing her, Gregory and Brick to become the next three to leave with the next plane. This makes Cleo and Petunia, Bologne and Giselle, Tony and Jack and Allison and Billy the last four teams. Allison creeps out during her confessional since she doesn't want to be the first eliminated team of the season. Billy grabs her sister's arm and convinces her that they will survive and come out on top. After the four Cleo, Bologne, Tony and Allison have all managed to find a ticket and take the last plane. Tony and Jack look at each other and agree that the tough battle has started. In the first plane, the first alliance gets formed. Robin and Al have agreed on working together, helping each other through the race. Bella and Brianna don't share a single word with each other. Rogeur is currently sleeping while Xavier looks pumped to finish the first leg. The first plane lands and the three teams run as fast as they can. Al and Brianna have managed to take the lead. Al winks at Robin. The two teams take a shortcut as Al has found a hidden arrow. Rogeur and Xavier see this too and run after the two teams. As the shortcut ends, the finish line is in sight. Al and Brianna manage to arrive as first at the finish of leg 1, followed by Robin and Bella and Rogeur and Xavier. Due to the big lead of the first three teams, the second plane has just arrived. Gregory and Lillian grab each other's hands and run. Maggie and Wendela run after them. Brick and Derrick run as well until Brick sees the arrow. The two colleagues run towards the shortcut. Brick and Derrick shortly after arrive and come in fourth place. The last plane has landed as well now. The four last teams run as fast as they can. The DJ's find the arrow and quickly take the shortcut, same for Allison and Billy. Cleo and Petunia see the arrow too. Cleo thinks it's a trick. Petunia rolls her eyes and says they need to take it. Bologne and Giselle pass the two and take the normal route. Cleo then agrees with Petunia and the two step-sisters head into the shortcut. Gregory and Lillian arrive, coming in fifth place. Due to the shortcut, Tony and Jack arrive faster than Maggie and Wendela. Tony and Jack come in sixth place, Maggie and Wendela come in seventh. This means that it's going down between Allison and Billy, Cleo and Petunia and Bologne and Giselle. Due to their slow condition, Cleo and Petunia manage to pass Allison and Billy. Petunia laughs and hugs her step-sister as they arrive as eight. Allison and Billy then arrive, sweating and tired, coming in ninth. They take five minutes for themselves. They know that they are now in last place and that the other teams have continued the race, but they need this tiny moment for themselves. Bologne and Giselle arrive as last. The host announces that Bologne and Giselle have officially gotten eliminated, being the first team to leave the Amazing Race 2. Bologne and Giselle hug each other. They are disappointed that they're leaving but it's good. Current stats: